Creme Dela Creme the undercover spider
by mesey21
Summary: A high school senior name Chastity who is known as Crème Dela Crème, a very popular girl. Her main focus was her and her brother Peter. They lost their parents at a early age and it kind of fucked chastity head all up. Chastity got bit by a spider and woke up shooting web strands. A normal day at school for her was making everybody else life miserable.
My name is Chasity, I'm 17 years old and this my last year at Bolingbrook High school. I'm a very popular girl, beautiful, built like a soda pop, all the guys at my school wanted to date me. When you look at me you see no flaws but deep down I knew I wasn't perfect. I'm a beast in a human body.

Hold up, let me start by saying everything that glitters isn't gold. You may think I'm just a sweet innocent girl, with a happy story. You might have heard; I'm just your average girl, if so I'm going to need for you to do a second background check. Its actual levels to my lifestyle. As I begin to walk down the high school hallway, I walked right into an open locker, fell straight to the ground.

Everyone at school calls me Crème Dela Crème, you probably wondering how I got that name. Am I right? Laughing out loud probably so… I'm a school girl during the day, but I can turn my savage up real quick with my own wonderful powers. I have the best of both worlds and that's why my name is Crème Dela Crème. I lost my parents in a car crash, when I was five years old, well at least that's what my Aunt and Uncle told me and my brother Peter.

The bell rung. Out came students running through the doors from different directions ready to go home. Me, I always wait on my friends at the end of the hall; so we can walk home together.

"Chasity, Chasity," a voice in the crowd was yelling.

I couldn't see who it was, because the hallways was so packed.

"Hey Chasity," a girl said with long black hair and smooth Carmel skin.

Right behind her was another girl walking towards me my little redbone friend Neshia.

"Hey Crème are yall ready to shake this joint," Neshia said with a loud giggle. We all bust out in laugher and nodded our head.

On the way home me and my girls was walking past an alley and heard loud noises. It was three boys kicking and punching on a boy balled up on the ground. We couldn't recognize who the boy was. We walked a little closer, as we got closer I noticed a couple of fimilar faces.

"Get off of him Flash!" I screamed.

It was my little brother Peter laying on the ground, before Flash even knew I was behind him I gave him a right hook in the jaw. All you heard was the clicking of Flash teeth. Flash held his jaw.

"Damn you hit me in my mouth!" an angry Flash stated.

By the time he could get the words out of his mouth I was wheeling him all in the chest throwing hard blows like I was a guy. Flash didn't do anything but try to gain control of my hands and he failed on doing so. I was all over him like white on rice.

"Don't you ever touch him again ever, you nor your little friends, I dare yall to play with me. Believe me!" I stated as I walked off with my brother and friends.

See Flash was in my class, he bullied everybody, one thing for sure and two things for certain I didn't play about mines period. Playing with me was like barking up the wrong tree, because I was bound to kick ass. I'm the type that can go from zero to a hundred real quick. The crazy part about it Flash been crushing on me since freshman year. In the middle of my thoughts, I heard someone calling out my name.

"Hey, Chasity thanks for taking up for me sis," Peter said with a smirk on his face.

Peter know I would kill for him he just didn't understand how I could be so tough.

Every day, I will sit in my room and watch the news, or look out the window to see what part of the world I was going to save or what kind of drama was happening. It all started when I went on a field trip with my class, we had went to see different spider exhibits. It was supposed to be 10 spiders in the tank but it was only 9, I slowly looked up to the ceiling and there it was the 10th spider making its way down the web. Everybody started running around screaming jumping on tables. Just so happen the spider landed right on my arm and bit the living shit out of me, I literally almost pissed on myself. That day, I went home scratching everywhere felt like my body was on fire. I tried to sleep it off, but the next day I woke up in a spider web. On my arm there was a dark shape, the size and color of a rose thorn, emerges from beneath the skin and shoot a jet of liquid silk into my face.

I screamed to the top of my lungs and tried to wipe the stuff out of my face. I held my other wrist, away from my body this time, and tried again. The same thing happened again, but this time the silk shot up to the ceiling and stuck there. From that day forward I was able to turn myself into a spider. Crawling up walls, twirling off poles, jumping off buildings. I was determine to make me a hot outfit. One night I decided to make a jumper, it was all white, with red and blue webs down the arms, with a white spider in the middle on the front. I was determined to use my tricks on anybody. I skipped breakfast and everything the next morning couldn't wait to get out side.

Every morning I waited on my friends so we can walk to school together, but this morning I wanted to walk alone. On my way to school, I played with my new tricks, from building to building, wall to wall, climbing down from the Web strands. As I went from building to building it only made me more excited to use the trick I once discovered. Every time I shot a web from the lower part of my arms it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. I did it over and over, all the way to school. The door way was so crowded I started shooting web strands on people so I can get past.

A girl name Tracy was standing in the door way, the meanest of them all, she knew I didn't like her and I knew she didn't care too much for me neither. Which I didn't care, it just gave me a better reason to just fuck with her with my new tricks. Every time she walked off, I shot a web to her backpack and yanked it really hard, just so she can fall on the floor. She got up looking around, trying to figure out who grabbed her. I laughed, because she didn't even have a wonder to what I just had did to her. Tracy walked off and I was right behind her, this time I shot a web to her skirt and yanked her skirt down. The whole hallway of kids stood there laughing at her in her yellow smiley face panties. This time she didn't look around she ran straight to the bathroom in tears. I actually didn't care, I thought it was funny. Smiling to myself with my arms folded across my chest. I had lost track of time the bell had rung and I was still sitting in the hall in my thoughts.

Once I walked in chemistry Mr. Ass hole aka Mr. Johnson had a detention slip waiting for me on my desk. I walked in made sure I made eye contact with him; rolled my eyes and sat down.

"You could've gave me a slide, I was only two mins late Ass hole," I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say Chasity, Mr. Johnson said with authority in his voice."

"Nothing, you can continue on doing whatever you was doing." In my slick voice.

I just didn't like the man at all. I wasn't gone act like I did. The class thought I was so funny and he hated that. He begin writing on the board, as soon as he turned his back I shot a web just to slam the classroom door. He turned around and was wondering what happened, the class bust up in laugher making him angrier than he already was. I sat with my legs crossed and knew he was my next target. He had a cup of coffee sitting on the desk, I shot a web and moved it to the back of the room. When Mr. Johnson turned around and told the class to turn to page 55 in our chemistry book. He went to grab his coffee and it wasn't there.

"Did anybody see where I put my coffee?" He asked the class in a confused voice.

He started looking for his cup and I used my web to cut the lights off. I waited a minute than I used my web to close the blinds. At this point everybody was confused. Just what I wanted thinking to myself. Once everybody had settle down I shot a web strand to cut on the overhead.

"Okay that's enough with the games!" A very upset Mr. Johnson said.

As soon as he turned his back I used a web strand to grab Mr. Johnson and I webbed him to the ceiling. The class thought that was the most hilarious thing. I personally just liked the sound of shooting a web. The sound got me excited even more.

"Who did this? Tell me who did this?" Mr. Johnson screamed at the class.

Everybody else just start laughing at him. I used my eyes to pick up things and aimed them right at Mr. Johnson, before you knew it I was hitting him with all kind of papers and books. He was so confused he didn't know what was going on. His face was blood shot red, I just knew his blood was boiling. I used my eyes to cut through the web strands that had him stuck to the ceiling, BOOM a tumbling Mr. Johnson hit the floor. The bell had rung and everybody got up and ran out the class. I walked slowly pass him, just so he can see the smirk on my face. I liked my new powers and I was just hoping I can have them forever.

The next morning Crème picked up The school newspaper on her way to class and front in center of the Bolingbrook High School News Paper, the Daily report had three bold words in big gigantic Letters: WHO IS SPIDER-Woman?!


End file.
